Configs
GENERAL sudo mkdir -p /var/www/group4.com/public_html sudo chown -R webtek:webtek /var/www/group4.com/public_html sudo chmod -R 755 /var/www cd /var/www/group4.com/public_html wget https://goo.gl/caEuhZ tar -xvf project.tar mv project/* . sudo cp /etc/apache2/sites-available/000-default.conf /etc/apache2/sites-available/group4.org.conf ServerAdmin admin@group4.org ServerName group4.org ServerAlias www.group4.org DocumentRoot /var/www/group4.org/public_html ErrorLog ${APACHE_LOG_DIR}/error.log CustomLog ${APACHE_LOG_DIR}/access.log combined sudo a2ensite group4.org.conf <- add site sudo service apache2 restart create host file 11.11.11.11 www.group4.org test in browser gzip vim .htaccess AddOutputFilterByType DEFLATE text/css AddOutputFilterByType DEFLATE text/html # Remove browser bugs (only needed for really old browsers) BrowserMatch ^Mozilla/4 gzip-only-text/html BrowserMatch ^Mozilla/4\.0678 no-gzip BrowserMatch \bMSIE !no-gzip !gzip-only-text/html Header append Vary User-Agent sudo a2enmod deflate sudo service apache2 restart = enable caching sudo vim /etc/apache2/apache2.conf ServerName Localhost sudo a2enmod expires sudo a2enmod headers = sudo a2dissite 2157015.org.conf = edit .htaccess vim edit /var/www/group4.org?.htaccess AddOutputFilterByType DEFLATE text/html AddOutputFilterByType DEFLATE text/css dummy html Dummy Content in HTML Form sudo vim content.txt Dummy text in plain text form vim .htaccess w !sudo tee % sudo a2enmod neogitation sudo service apache2 restart vim /etc/apache2/mods-enabled/negotiation.conf sudo vim .htaccess AddHandler type-map .var sudo vim content.var URI: http://webtek.negotiate.org/content URI: content.txt Content-type: text/plain URI: content.html Content-type: text/html sudo chown -R webtek:webtek /war/www/negotiate.org sudo chmod -R 755 /var/www/negotiate.org/public_html/ sudo cp /etc/apache2/sites-available sudo cp /etc/apache2/sites-available/2100067.org.conf /etc/apache2/sites-available/negotiate.org.conf sudo vim negotiate.org.conf -replace with negotiate- ServerAlias webtek.negotiate.org sudo a2ensite negotiate.org.conf sudo service apache2 reload check hosts ---------------------------------------------- in negotiations sudo vim language.html var URI: http://webtek.org/language.html Content-language: en Content-type: text/html URI: language.html.en vim language.html.en vim lanague.html.fil sudo service apache2 restart = sudo mkdir -p access.org Content-language: fil Content-type: text/html URI: language.html.fil = ACCESS = cd /var/www sudo mkdir -p access.org/public_html sudo cp negotiate.org/public_html/ sudo cp negotiate.org/public_html/content.html access.org/public_html/ sudo a2enmod authz_host sude service apache2 restart access.org/public_html -> sudo vim .htaccess ~~~~~~~~~VM~~~~~~~~~ Require host .edu .org ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sudo chown -R webtek:webtek /var/wwww/group4.com/public_html sudo chmod -R 755 /var/www/ - from var/www sudo cp /etc/apache2/sites-available/2100867.org.conf /etc/apache2/sites-available/access.org.conf sudo vim access.org.conf ~~~~~~~~~VM~~~~~~~~~ change to access.org and webtek.access.org ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - from etc/apache2/sites-available sudo a2ensite access.org.conf sudo - from var/www sudo vim access.org.conf ~~~~~~~~VM~~~~~~~~~~ //UPDATE// order deny, allow allow deny from all allow from .edu allow from .org Order deny, allow Deny from all . . . Order deny, allow Deny from all Allow from .org Allow from .edu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sudo vim access.or.conf * add to hosts - ip TAB webtek.access.org sudo service apache2 reload sudo vim /etc/apache2/mods-enabled/ sudo a2enmod auth_basic sudo service apache2 restart cd /var/www/access.org/ sudo htpasswd /etc/apache2/.htpasswd 2157015 Options Indexes ... AuthenticateOverride all ...granted sudo systemctl1 restart apache2 SSI sudo a2enmod include 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Options Indexes FollowSymLink AllowOverride All Require all granted 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) vim .htaccess 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Options +Includes AddType text/html .shtml AddOutputFilter INCLUDES .shtml 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) vim content.html 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) * html file 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) from ssi.org/public_html sudo chown -R webtek:webtek /var/www/ssi.org/public.html sudo chmod 755 -R /war/www/ sudo cp /etc/apache2/sites-available/21 sudo cp /etc/apache2/sites-available/2100867.org.conf /etc/apache2/sites-available/ssi.org.conf sudo mv ssi.org.conf ssi.org.conf sudo vim ssi.org.conf 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) * replace with ssi.org and webtek.ssi.org, respectively 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) sudo service apache2 restart *add to hosts - ip TAB webtek.ssi.org - FOR XBIT - vim .htaccess 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) XBitHack on . . . AddType... 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) test in browser SECURE = sudo cp ../../negotiate.org/public_html/content.html . sudo openssl req -x509 -nodes -days 365 -newkey rsa:2048 -keyout /etc/apache2/ssl/apache.key -out /etc/apache2/ssl/apache.crt *fill in the entries sudo rm -R /etc/apache2/ss cd /etc/apache2/ssl sudo a2enmod ssl webtek /var/www/secure.org/public_html/ --from etc/apache2 sudo cp 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk) 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk) 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) *replace with secure or webtek.secure respectively 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) sudo a2dissite secure.og.conf sudo service apache2 reload sudo rm secure.org.conf sudo cp default-ssl.conf secure.org.conf sudo vim secure.org.comf 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk) 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)VM00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Zephyr PH (talk) 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) *remove comments from MSIE line and add BrowserMatch "MSIE17-9" ssl-unclean-shutdown 00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC)00:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) sudo a2ensite secure.org.conf sudo service apache2 restart *add to hosts - ip TAB webtek.secure.org test in browser